Turning Dark
by sheepstamper
Summary: The story of Harry Potter and Turning Dark at the Burrow


**Disclaimer**: - I do not own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. Anything you recognise is hers; everything else is purely my imagination-running wild…..

"Harry"

"Harry !"

"HARRY!"

Hermione shouted, finally resorting to standing in front of Harry, hands on her hips, in Molly Wesley sort of way.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, ARE YOU DELIBERATELY IGNORING ME?"

Harry lifted the glasses off of his face and finally looked up, "What do you want Hermione?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past fifteen minutes and you have sat in that chair deliberately ignoring me." Hermione finally said, now pacing the floor in front of him.

Ron, Ginny, George and Fred, coming in to see what all the fuss and shouting was about.

Harry had changed over the summer, coming to the Burrow for the last weeks of the holidays. Where he was usually pale and under fed, he was putting on weight and had not stopped eating. Molly's cooking was working and giving him the appearance of being a healthy teenager.

"You've changed Harry. I not sure that it suits you" Finally getting her thoughts off of her chest she continued. "You are no longer moody or sullen, you are wearing bright clothes and are smiling more – I don't like it"

"She's right Harry" a voice belonging to Ginny said "It's not right, we're used to you looking thin and brooding about everything, worrying about your friends and not talking about your feelings" Ginny paused, entering further into the room, "And now we can't stop you talking about your feelings – it is just not natural."

Harry looked at the occupants of the room, "Is this everyone's view point?" he asked looking at each person in the room.

George and Fred looked worried

"Well, Harry, it's like this, you've spent" George paused allowing Fred to take up the rest of the commentary

"a lot of time in the garden, wearing nothing but your boxers"

"Not that Ginny minds you wandering around in your boxers"

Ginny flushed a bright Weasely red

"And you don't mind our pranks"

"Even when one of them turned you bright white"

"Enough to blind every one in the near vicinity"

Harry looked at both of them, '_how do they talk like that ?_'

"Mate…. I can't seem to shut you up now" Ron had decided to enter the conversation "without resorting to a curse or a hex you just keep telling us about the pain that you have been feeling" Ron shuffled his feet, trying to look anywhere but at Harry " Err, I think that you are turning dark" he mumbled.

Harry looked at everyone, they all seemed trying not to look directly at him, but at the floor, walls or each other.

"You think that I am turning dark?" he whispered, he voice sounding more like a snakes that a humans. "Because I spend time in your garden, wearing nothing but boxers and then when it gets cold I come in here and rest in a chair?"

Hermione by this time had sat down in one of the unoccupied chairs.

"You think" Harry paused, why did they think he was turning dark? "You think that I am turning dark." He couldn't believe it "YOU THINK THAT I AM TURNING DARK??"

The four off them seem to shrink and back up in the room, trying to approach the door, even Hermione who was sitting in a chair mentally trying to get closer to the exit.

Before anything more could be said a voice echoed round the Burrow "Dinners ready"

No one moved, all eyes looking at Harry, apart from Harry's who was trying to look at every one else's.

Molly Weasley not hearing to the usual banging and crashing of her children trying to get to the food on the table, left the comfort of the kitchen and slowly made her way into the sitting room. Looking around she saw her children, Harry and Hermione. There seemed to be a small amount of tension if the air. Molly knowing the food solved nearly everything in life entered the room.

"Harry dear, I hope that you put plenty of sun-screen on today. The sun at this time of year can get really strong and you might burn if you are not careful." She paused "Well I told you lot that dinner is ready and it is probably getting cold. Oh and Harry dear, please turn off the sun lamp, your sun tan is **dark** enough"


End file.
